In using LP Gas fuel in vehicles and for recreational purposes including cooking, heating and lighting, the consumer's supply tank whether disposed horizontally or vertically should not be filled in excess of 80% of its volume for safety reasons and, this fill limit should be controlled automatically with great accuracy not only to prevent dangers of an overfilled tank but to fill the tank to its permitted capacity for its maximum utilization.
Moreover, the liquid fill level control may be mounted through the side of the tank and be responsive to the 20% outage liquid level at the horizontal center of either a horizontally or vertically disposed storage tank to avoid variation of the fill limit level of the liquid in tanks, should their normal orientation be tilted either in use or intentionally for furtive overfilling.